


Enchanted Children - Decision, Decision

by redvelvetroses



Series: Enchanted Children [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvelvetroses/pseuds/redvelvetroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you are Hoya, which one will be your choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decision, Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This work is the last part of Enchanted Children series, highly recommended to read from the first story to understand it :)  
> Thanks for reading~

Woohyun looked so dashing in that dim room with his pale pearl glowed-skin and the moonlight emphasize his beauty. His dark eyes stared in a pierced-soul gaze, lips curved in gentle smile, warmed the hearts of anyone who saw it. Then he extended his hand and offered an open palm.

“Come on, you decided, Howonnie. Come and play with us, or stay by your own?”

 

If you are Hoya, which one will be your choice?

 

 

[Come and play with Sunggyu and Woohyun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3942712/chapters/8836567)

 

Or

 

[Stay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3942712/chapters/8836585)

 

 


	2. The Other World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come and play with Sunggyu and Woohyun.
> 
> That was what he chose. He couldn’t bear to be separated from his brother ever again.

Hoya remembered, when he was still a kid, Dad described to him that deeper in the forest the trees grew taller, bigger and denser. Sunggyu also once mentioned the place where they gathered and played with the other kids was in the heart of the wood. But Dad and Sunggyu missed to mention that there was also a lake in the forest. The surface was so calm, so smooth just like a dark mirror reflecting the moon that hang high in the night sky, except when the kids plunged themselves in. Hoya didn’t know much about those kids, at first there were only him, Sunggyu and Woohyun, then as the time passed –was it days, or months? Hoya lost track on the time because the sun never arose in that place­– the kids suddenly emerged one by one and immediately joined in their game. Their outer appearances were identical to Woohyun, they all wore white clothes, they all were beautiful and their laugh sound so melodious.

 

The kids pushed and pulled each other to drown their friends in the lake then swam away and splashed the cold water to the other who still dry at the edge of the lake. Some boys climbed a slim tree, it bended down until its peak touched the water, then they jumped in, treating the tree just like their dive board. The kids’ skin eradiated pale pearl light but glowed in pale blue when they dived under the water, like a jellyfish, and Hoya found it looked so magical. Their surrounding also looked so magical and he liked it, he didn’t regret his decision to join Sunggyu and Woohyun.

 

One pushed and Hoya plunged in to the water. Unfortunately Hoya didn’t know how to swim and the cold darkness that surrounded him just added his panic. He moved his limbs around, didn’t know what to do with his small body –still not used to his kids state. Then someone swam closer, bringing the bright bluish light with him. He held Hoya’s tiny waist and brought him to the surface. Hoya gasped for breath and coughed, spit the freshwater out from his mouth. They swam –no, the boy swam and he dragged Hoya who scared just like a wet cat– until Hoya could feel the soil under his feet. Hoya smiled to his savior, still in his arm, “Thank you, Woohyun.”

 

Hoya felt another pair of hand hugged him from behind and heard a worry whisper right in his ear, “Howonnie, are you okay?”

 

Hoya turned and smiled reassuringly to his brother, he hugged back the slightly bigger boy. Then Hoya spent his time just splashing here and there on the shallow water, accompanied by Sunggyu and Woohyun. Cold night wind blew his clothes dry.

 

Until some kids invited them to play hide-and-seek. It seemed like it was their favorite games, and almost all the kids joined the play, chased each other around the lake. Once Hoya felt tired, he sat on the ground tried to catch his breath, while Sunggyu still played, apparently had better stamina than him. Hoya felt a burst of happiness in his chest when his favorite handsome boy sat beside him, accompanying him, while the other kept playing. They sat so close, shoulder-to-shoulder, and with the help from the bright moonlight Hoya could saw the dark shadow of his long lashes under his eyes. Hoya enjoyed staring at his handsome face, never flashed in his mind that his act could categorize as impolite.

 

Different with the other kids who were so cheerful and sometimes acted careless, Woohyun looked much calmer and more composed –contrast with how Hoya knew him back in the college. Seen from the outside they looked like they were in the same age, but Woohyun look way more matured. Hoya wondered how old was he actually, how long did he lived in this world?

 

Suddenly Hoya felt someone on his other side, Sunggyu leaned his body on Hoya’s side, out of breath but smile never disappeared from his lips.

 

“Do you like it here, Hyung?” Hoya whispered the words and circled his arm around Sunggyu’s shoulder.

 

Sunggyu nodded and whispered back, “I like it better when Howonnie also here with me.”

 

Unconsciously Hoya bloomed a smile and when he turned his head toward Woohyun, that boy also had a wide smile plastered on his face.

 

“Thank you,” then in his mind, Hoya added, “ _for not leaving me alone._ ”

 

This time, Woohyun's eternity granted.

 

 

**_End_**

 


	3. The Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay.
> 
> That was what he chose. He loved his brother so much, but he had his own reason.

“Hoya…” Mother stared at his losing son that stood on the doorframe in disbelieve, eyes widened, she choked her next words, “Hoya, you back?”

 

Hoya made a few steps further inside the room to hug Mother, who hugged him back, tight. He felt her trembled, some wetness on his shoulder as her muffled sobs heard, then he hugged her closer. Hoya’s heart hurt in guilt as he felt that she got skinnier just in the passed few days. After a moment Mother released him, tears still streamed down in her face. She touched his face here and there, as if tried to reassuring herself that she’s not imagining thing, her son that stood in front of her was real.

 

Suddenly Mother gasped, just realized that Hoya came alone. Frantically she turned his head to the door, “Sunggyu, where’s he? You were not with him?”

 

Hoya smiled a little but shook his head. “I was with him, but just to send him go.”

 

 

***

 

 

Hoya came home late that night after a long hard day in the college and was exhausted. But he felt satisfied because he got a perfect score in his practicum, thanks to his partner, Dongwoo. That senior student really not lies when he said that he’d mastered it, he did well even without glanced at the module. No one at home as Mother already in her night shift work, so Hoya immediately entered his bedroom and intended to rest directly, only to find a purple sticky note plastered on his pillow.

 

_“I’ve ordered a takeout. Eat before you sleep._

_Love, Mother.”_

 

Hoya smiled at the notes –somehow it warmed his heart. He kissed the note and muttered, “ _Love you too, Mother.”_

 

Then Hoya walked to the kitchen and a white Styrofoam box from a Chinese restaurant nearby sat on top the table. He took it to the living room and finishing his meal while watching a sappy drama from a random channel. After he finished his meal, he cracked open his fortune cookie and found a message.

 

_“Once a decision was made, don’t worry about it afterward.”_

 

Smiled at the message, Hoya muttered to himself. “I’m not regretting my decision. I’m not worried about him.”

 

No, he was not worry about Sunggyu at all, because his brother had Woohyun on his side. He was confident that Woohyun would kept Sunggyu happy, wouldn’t let Sunggyu sad, they already together for fifteen years after all. Sure he just met Sunggyu again and he didn’t want to be separated with his brother anymore, but he just couldn’t choose to go with him. Because someone who always with him for these fifteen years was Mother, not Sunggyu. She was always there when he was alone, when he was the only one left in their family. He just couldn’t leave her alone, she chose not to leave Hoya alone, and it was impossible for Hoya to choose to leave someone who loved him more then herself.

 

Hoya chanted his last words again. “I’m not regretting my decision. I’m not worried about him.” He repeated them again, and again, until his mind couldn’t register their meaning anymore, they just heard like empty words.

 

Beyond his senses, once in a year, or every time he had an opportunity, Hoya would visited his old house in the countryside. The house already sold to an old couple, but they were so kind-hearted and let Hoya to stay for a few nights there. Every day Hoya loitered and roamed around the forest, walked without certain direction, rest for a moment only when his legs were too heavy to step further. Hoya swore sometimes he heard a faint laugh and giggles, but when he tried to follow it, tried to find the sources, it just a futile effort. Hoya would back to the house before the night overcame and then on the next day returned to Seoul and back to his life, back to his supposed to be real life.

 

 

**_End_**

 

 


End file.
